


won't ever let you go

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “I –” Stiles starts, too dumbstruck by his own realization to come up with anything but, “I really want to marry you.”





	won't ever let you go

“I think she’s living in one of those abandoned buildings.” Scott says, scratching his – admittedly – awesome beard. Allison looks at him appreciatively and Stiles kind of wants to throw up.

Derek snorts. “You think?”

Scott sends him an unimpressed look and Lydia smirks. “Kids, please.” She says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “No fighting today.”

“He started it!” Scott protests, turning to Stiles pleadingly. Stiles only shrugs - he wants to get laid tonight and Derek tends to get bitchy after a discussion. “Traitor.” He mutters.

“Can we just focus?” Lydia interrupts again. “She’s living in an abandoned building and tried to run over Stiles with the car she stole two days ago. What do we do  _now_?”

“Kill her.” Derek says.

“Burn her with fire.” Stiles shrugs, waving his cast around. He had plans to spend his free week having sex all over Derek’s new and shiny apartment, but instead he ended up in the hospital for three days and ever since, Derek has refused to even  _touch_  him, scared he might hurt Stiles even more.

His boyfriend is so stupidly cute, Stiles kind of wants to keep him forever.

“Stiles!” Scott warns him. “She was scared! Your boyfriend threatened to  _chop her head off_ the last time they met.”

Derek shrugs, unapologetic, and Stiles reaches out to pat his shoulder. His man can threaten whoever he wants, as long as Stiles is around to see. That glare does  _things_  to him.

“So?” Stiles winks, barely hiding his laugh as Scott glares, his own mouth quirking up. “In Derek’s defense, she  _was_ looking at me funny.”

“Yeah,” Scott rolls his eyes, “she was probably wondering why you looked like you wanted to climb Derek like a tree while he talked about  _disembowelment._ ”

“I thought we agreed on not talking about Stiles’ weird kinks.” Isaac comes from the kitchen, a sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other. Derek watches him sit on his new couch, eyebrow twitching. The last time Isaac dropped ketchup on the rug, Derek threw him out of the house.  _Literally_.

Three years together and Stiles still finds himself falling more and more in love with Derek. It still surprises him sometimes, but he wouldn’t trade this relationship for the world.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to steal my food anymore.” Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest. Isaac only smirks and bites at his sandwich, slowly. Derek groans as the ketchup drips on the floor, dangerously close to the couch. “For fuck’s sake!”

“Isaac, get a fucking plate!” Scott growls, throwing his hands up. “Derek, stop yelling! And Stiles, just –” he gestures around, “ _stop.”_

Stiles – who was staring at Derek’s biceps – smiles innocently at his best friend. “Fine.” He concedes before Scott’s head explodes. “I accept kicking the witch out of the town. Happy now?”

“ _Immensely_.” Scott rolls his eyes. “Derek?”

Derek steals Isaac’s soda, takes a sip. “Okay,” he says, “ _but_ I reserve the right to decide what to do with the next creature that hurts Stiles.” He adds with a sense of finality.

“Fine –”

“Hey!” Stiles cries out, indignantly. “ _Next_?” That’s unfair, he doesn’t get hurt that much anymore!

“Well,” Derek teases, “you do like when I save you.” He smiles, looks around the room as their friends watch their interaction, amused. “You said – and I quote – it makes you ’ _all gooey inside’_ ”.

“What – when –” He sputters, wide eyed, as their friends explode in laughter around them, “I  _never_ said that!”

“You did.” Derek declares. “Two days ago when you were at the hospital. I filmed it.” He smirks. He looks proud of himself, eyes shining and a happy smile on his face. Stiles marvels on the fact that Derek is  _happy_  now, and he’s partially responsible for it ‘ _I did that’_ , he thinks looking at Derek’s carefree expression. His own heart begins to beat faster and he realizes Derek did the same thing to him - Derek made,  _makes_ , him happy. 

He  _really_  wants to keep him forever.

“I –” Stiles starts, too dumbstruck by his own realization to come up with anything but, “I really want to marry you.”

Derek drops the soda on the couch.

–

“It’s your fault!” Derek argues as they struggle to clean his beloved mint-green couch. Their friends left some time after Derek realized what happened, all taking turns congratulating and giving them worried glances. “You – you surprised me!”

“ _You_  surprised me!” Stiles says, throwing a dirty cloth at Derek’s face. “You know how I get when you make fun of me!” He collapses on top of Derek, finally, and takes a deep breath. “Why are we fighting?”

“I don’t know.” Derek drops his own cloth, reaches out for the arm the witch broke and kisses his cast, softly. “I guess I panicked?”

“Because I want to  _marry you_  or because you don’t want to  _marry me_?” Panic surges up through Stiles’ own body and he closes his eyes.  _Stupid_  brain, he curses himself. Why is he even allowed to  _talk_?

“Don’t be stupid.” Derek turns around. “Of course I want to marry you.” He smiles, brings their joined hands to his mouth and kisses Stiles’ again. “I – I was going to propose.” Derek confesses and it’s Stiles’ turn to look surprised. “That’s why I was so mad at the witch.”

“Oh my God!” Stiles begins laughing hysterically, too happy, too  _relieved_  to do anything else. “At the restaurant?” They were having a nice dinner out that night when Derek’s  _wolf_ _senses_  began tingling and suddenly he was running outside, cornering the witch and growling at her. The next thing Stiles remembers is waking up at the hospital with Derek holding his hand. “You – stupid wolf.” Stiles smiles softly, running a hand over Derek’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Derek says. “And we should get married soon.”

“We will.” Stiles assures. No witch is going to ruin his wedding.


End file.
